The Battle
by Mistress of the Red Kiwi
Summary: This is a dream that I had that involved some of the LotR characters. Please read and review.


This is a dream that I had with the Lord of the Rings character one night. I thought it was so cool that I just had to write it down. Enjoy!  
  
The Battle  
  
We remained hidden behind bushes in front of the small house on the hill. Looking down at the cal-de-sac we viewed a strange figure in a cloak. The posture was that of an old man, but all that was visible under the hood were bright red eyes. The cloaked figure made a strange whistling noise. Suddenly Legolas, who was behind the bush beside me, went rigid, and became unconscious.  
  
"Legolas!" hissed Aragorn, behind the same bush as me. He did not stir. As I looked back towards the cal-de-sac, I caught my breath. There was now a foot of water covering the entire circular street! And. More horrifying, were the creatures appearing from around the corner.  
  
From a distance, they appeared to be just cats and dogs, but as they got closer, I could see that they were rotting as they walked, and that they wore strange helmets made from very thin metal. I guessed the helmets were more for decoration than for protection. There was only about 20 or 30 of them, and with our group of 40 to 50, we knew it would be an easy battle.  
  
But the hooded creature just blinked at us, which we suddenly understood as, "I can call more, you fools." And he did.  
  
As the rotting felines and canines reached the bottom of the grassy hill the house was on, we charged. Aragorn paused only to try to revive Legolas again. Upon failing to do that, he moved Legolas further up the hill. The reason remained a mystery to me, for on his way back down; he said only, "Let's go!"  
  
The battle seemed almost pointless to me. The creatures' attacks on us were pitiful; their teeth did not even make contact with our skin. I slashed left and right, destroying any creature in my way.  
  
"I love this! I wish to destroy more foul creatures like this, for this is such an easy fight! Bring them on! (Oh, god, I sound like Gimli!)" I cried while slashing another. "They will not always be easy," warned Aragorn in a tone that made me take a quick side-glance at him.  
  
He had the look of someone who was desperately trying to remember something they had read or heard before. It seemed important, so I did not trouble him with questions.  
  
Towards the end of the battle, a few things happened. First, Galadriel and most of the few elves there, and one or two men, turned suddenly and made for the hill. I was still puzzled as to why the small group of them had left, when Aragorn turned to me. "Come with me," he said. I felt that he had remembered whatever it was he was trying to think of.  
  
"Wha-," I started, but he just grabbed my wrist and led me towards the opening of the cal-de-sac towards the road opposite it that went up another hill. Now I was really confused.  
  
"Why are we leaving the battle?!" I demanded. Aragorn said nothing. I was about to call him 'coward' for leaving, but I thought better of it. We did not turn around until we reached the top of the hill. Looking back, I was astounded to see that the water had risen to almost 3 feet, getting every house wet except for the one on the hill, where the elves and few men were standing. The rest of the men were still battling, and were almost done.  
  
As the last few creatures were slaughtered, the water rose a few more feet, submerging the men standing in the cal-de-sac. As I watched, no heads reappeared at the surface as I thought they would. They were drowning! Surely they could swim . . . What was going on?  
  
*****Meanwhile . . . *****  
  
Galadriel was trying to revive Legolas. She was using a cloth with small, dull spikes on it, much like a shower mat, putting it over his face, and then taking it off, over and over again. As she did this, the water was rising even more, and more creatures were making their way up the hill, towards Legolas.  
  
Galadriel slashed back and forth with the cloth, but the strength she had was enough to make the spikes hurt. She tried as best as she could to keep away the advancing creatures, while waiting for Legolas to come to. Her wait was not long. As soon as Legolas woke up, he jumped to his feet and began firing arrows into the dogs and cats. When all were dead, he turned to climb up the hill further, but a hand/paw shot out of the water and pulled him down in.  
  
Legolas twisted this way and that, but the arm was strong, and succeeded in pulling him under. Legolas had heard of these creatures before, but had no knowledge of what happened to the people who fell under their water, for few survived. There were ghostly hands/paws everywhere. It seemed as if the dead bodies of the creatures were coming to life. He saw many of the men being pulled down to a cage at the bottom. Surely the water can't be this deep, thought Legolas, for now that he was underwater, it looked about 20 feet deep.  
  
The hand that had dragged him under was now sending him into the cage, where he saw only a few men still alive. They seemed to be hanging on to life with all the air they had. Legolas knew that soon his air would run out. He saw Frodo too, in the cage with him. The creatures were closing in . . .  
  
*****Back to Aragorn and I*****  
  
"Aragorn, what exactly are those creatures?" I questioned. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"I remember reading about these creatures in one of the Elfish Libraries while I grew up in Rivendell. They are water demons. These creatures give the false impression that they are weak and are easily slain in battle. When you said you wished that all our battles were this easy, I suddenly remembered what they were. With them comes water, and as they die, more water comes, and more and more, even if a single one is slain, a pool of water forms. Swamps are usually where most of them are fought and killed. When it 'dies' the demon waits under water, ready to drown anything that walks into its pool. There have been instances of children playing in puddles and being drowned, even though the puddle does not appear deep; appearances can be deceiving. It is said that they take their victims to an underground lair, and wait for them to die, before feasting. But, after they have taken victims, the demons do not stay in the water to hunt more. No one knows what happens to them, but once someone has been taken by a demon of a pool of water, there is no danger."  
  
By this time we were walking along a curved road, staying on the curb, so as not to set foot in the 5 inches of water which had accumulated as they were speaking.  
  
"These creatures," Aragorn continued, "only eat dead things, so if you can find some way to stay alive, you have a chance of escaping. The only know person to have escaped is Galadriel herself. It is said that she had some device that produced air under the water."  
  
*****Back to Legolas*****  
  
'I am doomed,' thought Legolas, 'I surely can't hold my breath much longer.' Suddenly, something fell through the water settling on the ground near him. It was a pipe.  
  
'Legolas . . .' Galadriel mind-called to him, 'Use this . . . Frodo too, it will save you . . . ' 'Thank you my lady,' Legolas said back. He and Frodo took turns inhaling from the pipe, which supplied them an endless supply of air, enough to help them escape from the creatures.  
  
*****Back to Aragorn and I*****  
  
"So, the elves and those men, they weren't running from the battle at all," I said, astounded.  
  
"No, they were not," was all Aragorn said.  
  
"They knew what the creatures were about to do, and they were trying to save themselves . . . then, all the rest of them . . . they were pulled under and drowned . . . Frodo . . . "I said his name in a whisper.  
  
We made our way out of the water-filled neighborhood. I had no idea where Aragorn was taking me, but I assumed we were going to meet the other survivors. I hoped there would be some. I hoped Legolas and Frodo made it away, and Elrond and Galadriel too. It made me so sad to think of what those creatures could do . . .  
  
Please review! Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
